According to the related art, as a tape printing device of this type, a tape printing device having a cassette loading section where a tape cassette is loaded in an unloadable manner is known (see JP-2012-126141).
In this tape cassette, a tape feed roller, a first tape spool with a first tape wound thereon, a ribbon spool with an ink ribbon wound thereon, and a ribbon take-up spool for taking up the ink ribbon are accommodated. Also, in a cassette case of the tape cassette, a roller support hole corresponding to the tape feed roller, a first tape support hole corresponding to the first tape spool, and a take-up support hole corresponding to the ribbon take-up spool are formed. Moreover, in the cassette case, a guide hole for guiding the loading the tape cassette, and two pin holes for positioning the cassette case are formed.
Meanwhile, in the cassette loading section of the tape printing device, a tape drive shaft corresponding to the roller support hole, a ribbon take-up shaft corresponding to the take-up support hole, a guide shaft corresponding to the guide hole, and two positioning pins corresponding to the two pin holes are provided upright.
As the tape cassette is loaded in the cassette loading section, the tape drive shaft is fitted in the tape feed roller, and the ribbon take-up shaft is fitted in the ribbon take-up spool. The guide shaft is inserted in the guide hole, and the two positioning pins are inserted in the two pin holes.
In this case, the tape drive shaft and the guide shaft protrude largely from the cassette loading section, and the tape feed roller (roller support hole) and the guide hole corresponding to these are arranged at diagonal positions as viewed in a plan view, in the tape cassette. Thus, the tape cassette is loaded accurately and smoothly in the cassette loading section.